Childhood Memories
by BaronetessAbyssinia
Summary: An Alternate Universe in which Enrico Maxwell, Integra Hellsing, and Major Montana Max are schoolmates who create shenanigans of all sorts to simply pass the time that they have.


**Horseplay**

"I bet you that I can race to the entrance of the school and back to here before you can."

Max grinned from ear to ear as he clapped his hand on Enrico's left shoulder. He swung his legs forward in turn while waiting for Enrico's response to his challenge. Flustered at his smugness, Enrico let out a huff of indignation.

"Well, let's see you try then."

Walking in front of them was Integra. Neither Max nor Enrico knew why she always tagged along with them as she never really partook in any of their antics and seemed to be more concerned about acting like a prim and proper lady than anything else.

On top of that, she would even attempt to correct their behavior on multiple occasions to no avail. Both Max and Enrico used every possible method they could to try to get rid of her but gave up after the umpteenth time as she proved herself to be resolute in her ambitions involving the two of them. It was the one trait that Max himself liked about Integra but it was also the one that he would never dare say out loud in front of her or Enrico.

Integra suddenly stopped and turned to face the two boys who appeared to be engaging each other in an unspoken staring contest. Neither one was showing any sign of relenting their gaze anytime soon.

"If you're going to race, then someone must be appointed Starter to the race."

With their focus now broken from Integra's declaration, Max and Enrico turned their attention to her while Enrico managed to give a quick roll of his eyes in a sideways glance toward Max before looking at Integra. Catching sight of the eye-roll, Integra scowled at the apparent insolence but said nothing as Enrico started to speak.

"Alright then, will little Miss Starter also be checking to see who reaches back to this spot first or will she need one of us to find someone who can be "appointed" to watch the race?"

Integra's scowl deepened as she lifted her head slightly higher at Enrico's mocking tone of voice.

"That won't be necessary. I can start the race and spectate it myself to see who is the fastest amongst the two of you."

Amused at the exchange, Max placed his satchel onto the pavement and took position in preparation for the race and waited for Enrico to do the same. It also got Max into thinking that perhaps there was some usefulness in having Integra around. If she had been not here, Max and Enrico would have done the race already and they both would have made the claim that they had won the race and that the other was being unfair.

A tsk escaped from Enrico's lips as he begrudgingly set his satchel down besides Max's and readied himself next to Max.

Integra pointed with her foot at the crack in front of the boys.

"Whoever crosses this first will be the winner. Is that clear?"

They both nodded in agreement.

Integra raised a hand above her head.

"Ready."

Max and Enrico planted their feet firmly on the ground beneath them.

"Steady."

They straightened out their arms and legs and lifted the palms of their hands into the air.

"Go!"

They bolted past Integra just as her hand flew down to her side to signal the start of the race. She then stepped forth and pivoted to observe the rest.

As they were closing in on the entrance of the school, Max slowed his pace a bit, falling right behind Enrico.

Enrico had an uneasy feeling at first as he saw Max trailing him but realized that he could widen the gap between them if he picked up speed.

Doing just that, Enrico managed to reach the doors of the school and touch them before running back to where Integra was standing.

He was almost there when he caught Max from the corner of his eye coming right up on his left side. He used every ounce of strength he had remaining to keep the distance between them but it was plain to see that they were neck and neck again.

In a desperate measure, Enrico made a huge stride towards the finish and tripped over his feet as a result. He grimaced as he picked himself up while Max came to a stop and stood over him. He noticed that his knees were scraped completely and that he had gone past the crack. He heard Integra sighing from behind as he brushed off the dirt on himself.

Integra crossed her arms and brought herself face to face with Enrico as her cheeks reddened. Max began chuckling as he watched what unfolded before him.

"Look at what you've done to yourself! Your uniform's filthy and your knees are all bloodied. What do you think the teachers are going to say if they see you in this condition?"

Enrico shrugged.

"It's nothing that some soap and water can't fix."

Integra was about to open her mouth to retort when the first bell rang. Max smirked at Enrico as they went to grab their satchels.

"Seems like we'll have to find out who the winner is during the break. Last one in is a rotten egg!"

Max ran off as Enrico groaned and followed suit while Integra tailed every step of his along the way.

"We just raced already, why are we doing this again?"

Max gave Enrico another smirk of his and stopped right at the very doors of the school.

"You wanna be late to class?"

Enrico shook his head.

"Well, neither do I."

Max was about to grasp the door handle when Integra chimed in.

"Would one of you be a gentleman and let me in first since you both seem to be taking your time in standing around like bellboys?"

Dumbfounded at her bold question and analogy, all Enrico could do was stare at her while Max arched an eyebrow.

"And why would we do that?"

Integra looked at them in bafflement.

"Because it is common courtesy for gentlemen to hold the door and let ladies like myself go first."

Sneering, Max got a hold of the handle and opened the door.

"You're not a lady."

Snapping back from his stupor, Enrico jeered back at Integra.

"You're nothing but a thorn on our sides!"

With that, he stuck out his tongue and hopped inside. Max went next and slammed the door on Integra as she tried to run in after Enrico.

The boys peered out from the windows to take one last look at Integra before taking off for class.

Integra stuck her own tongue out at their backs and sighed as the warning bell rang.

"Boys."


End file.
